O Sabor de Suas Lágrimas
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Naquela noite fria, sentia que teria de deixar esse mundo... Mas eu não podia deixá la, não podia abandonar a mulher a qual eu mais amara em toda a minha vida. E nesse último suspiro, deixo registrado meu último adeus, junto às lágrimas por ela derramadas


**O Sabor de Suas Lágrimas**

Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados

Era noite. A fina garoa molhava meu corpo, que estava rente ao chão, praticamente imóvel. A dor que recaíra sobre mim era forte demais para ser combatida. Mal podia me mover, duvidava até que conseguisse falar.

_**Hold on to me, love  
You know I can' t stay long  
All I want to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
**__**Can you fell me in your arms?**_

_Segure-se em mim,amor  
Você sabe que eu não posso ficar por muito tempo  
Tudo que eu queria dizer era que eu amo você  
E eu não estou com medo  
Você pode me escutar?  
Você pode me sentir em seus braços? _

Entreabri meus olhos, vendo ela se aproximar. Observei que aqueles olhos serenos, pelos quais me apaixonei estavam, agora, preenchidos pelo pavor. Eu detestava vê-la assim, fazia-me sentir culpado. Olhei para aquele rosto, que enigmático provara-se especial, para aquela boca que há tanto tempo beijara a minha, repleta de ternura.  
Senti seus braços circundarem meu corpo, trazendo-o para si. Senti que ela tremia.  
E eu precisava lhe dizer tudo o que ficara em minha garganta, durante tanto tempo, mas a dor encobria minha voz, devorava minha força de vontade. Pressionei os olhos, forçando um fino fio de voz a sair de minha garganta.  
- K-Kikyou... Fica... Comigo... Um pouco... Mais...  
Ela me apertou, com ainda mais força, silenciosa, partilhando da minha dor de perdê-la. Eu estava certo de que ela sofria tanto quanto eu. Suspirei, forçando a ruidosa respiração a sair de meus pulmões. Jamais um abraço havia sido tão especial para mim. Era do que eu precisava, do que eu sempre necessitara para ser feliz.

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_Segurando meu último suspiro  
Seguros dentro de mim  
Estão todos os meus sentimentos por você  
Doce luz extasiada que termina aqui esta noite _

Entreabri meus olhos, sentindo que aquilo iria acabar logo. Tudo o que estava guardado dentro de mim precisava sair agora, ou ficaria ali enterrado para sempre. Então eu tentava, com minhas últimas energias, agarrar-me a esse objetivo, como se isso pudesse trazer-me de volta à vida.  
Aquele abraço que ela me dava me fez recordar sensações que há muito eu enterrara. Lembrei-me de quando minha mãe me abraçava, chorando, sentindo-se culpada por tudo o que eu viveria num futuro próximo. Mas eu jamais consegui culpá-la por tudo o que eu vivi, pelas dores, pelo medo, pela solidão... Jamais pude culpar a ninguém pelas noites frias de inverno que passei escondido em tocas, ocultando-me daqueles que queriam me ver morto, encolhido, tendo apenas a mim mesmo como protetor. Nem mesmo pelas noites que passei em claro, atormentado por sons ou lembranças que não deixavam que meus olhos se cerrassem. Aprisionado pelos pesadelos que assomavam minha alma.  
Nos braços daquela que foi capaz de mostrar-me o que é o amor, aquela que me tirou da escuridão na qual me enterrei durante toda a minha vida sofrida, para vencer a comiseração de minha própria alma; nos braços daquela que foi a única a qual fui capaz de amar intensamente, revivi todos os momentos, bons e maus de minha vida, sabendo que tudo iria se tornar negro dentro de pouco tempo. Eu jamais dei o devido valor à vida, e esse erro agora cobrava seu preço.

_**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in a white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears!**_

_Eu sentirei falta do inverno  
Um mundo de coisas frágeis  
Procure-me no bosque branco  
Escondido num tronco de árvore (venha me encontrar)  
Eu sei que você me ouve  
Eu posso sentir o gosto das suas lágrimas!_

E continuei a lembrar de muitas coisas que pensei que jamais iriam passar por minha cabeça novamente, mas estavam lá, intactas. Estava lá a época que passei ao lado de minha amada, aquela tarde na qual ela me perguntara, com todo o seu coração se eu me tornaria humano para ficar a seu lado. Lá estava aquele beijo que trocamos, unidos pelo amor verdadeiro, o qual passei a conhecer somente naquela época.  
- Você se lembra? - Perguntei, meus olhos abrindo-se e perscrutando os dela. Jamais os achei tão lindos, embora estivessem preenchidos pelas lágrimas - Lembra daquele tempo que passamos juntos? Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida - As palavras estavam saindo cada vez mais forçosas e falhadas, mas eu precisava dizer aquilo. Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma onda de dor tomar-me o corpo.  
- Eu não poderia esquecer - Ela fez uma pausa, prosseguindo - Isso não podia ter acontecido, InuYasha. Eu sempre te amei. Com tudo o que o Naraku fez, sempre senti amor por você, e naquele dia, meu coração nunca acreditou que fosse realmente você... Eu preciso tanto de você. Eu te amo.  
- Eu nunca... Conseguiria amar qualquer... Outra mulher, Kikyou... Nem mesmo a Kagome...  
- Fica mais um pouco comigo - Ela quase implorava o que me fazia sentir o peito doer, não podendo atender a seu desejo. Senti um latejar repentino - Ah, não! Por favor! - Ouvi seus soluços, com clareza.  
Nunca havia visto Kikyou assim, nem nunca pude crer que ela pudesse se descontrolar de tal forma. Aquilo doía mais que qualquer outra coisa. Não consegui abrir meus olhos, mas forcei palavras para fora de meus lábios, com dificuldade cada vez maior:  
- Não chore, por favor, Kikyou... Eu não gosto de ver você chorando  
Senti suas lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto, cortando-o como lâminas, assim como ao meu coração, que se dilacerava ainda mais.

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_Segurando meu último suspiro  
Seguras dentro de mim  
Estão todos os meus sentimentos por você  
Doce luz extasiada que termina aqui esta noite_

Lembrei-me de momentos em que recostei em uma árvore e refleti sobre a vida. Nunca dera valor àquilo. Mas o pior de tudo era que agora não só era especial, como eu sabia que sentiria falta de tudo o que antes fora tão banal.  
Forcei, então, meus olhos a se abrirem. Olhei no fundo dos olhos daquela à qual eu sempre amara tão profundamente. Ela estava estraçalhada pela dor. Na verdade eu sofria também por ter de deixá-la daquele jeito, indefesa e sem qualquer amparo. Presa àquele corpo que fora forjado para ela apenas para que me destruísse.  
- Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem - Eu falei, pausadamente, acariciando os cabelos macios dela, que caíam sobre mim.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**_

_Fechando seus olhos para desaparecer  
Você reza para seus sonhos te deixem aqui  
Mas você ainda acorda e sabe da verdade  
Ninguém está lá_

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que minha mão consolasse seu pranto, que dilacerava o meu ferido coração, ainda coberto por cicatrizes que mal se fechavam. Eu pude notar que tudo o que ela queria era que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que não fosse real. Mas tínhamos que ser realistas, aquilo estava acontecendo, e era inegável. Ela olhou no fundo de meus olhos, percebendo e tentando crer, bem como eu anteriormente fizera, que aquela chama que a muito acreditamos ser imortal estava prestes a se apagar, em fração de segundo.

_**Say good night  
Don' t be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black**_

_Diga boa noite  
Não fique assustado  
Me chamando, me chamando,  
Enquanto você se desfaz na escuridão_

Ela pegou minha mão, e aquelas palavras que ouvi estarão comigo para sempre, presas a meu coração e lacradas a minha alma:  
- Eu sei que não vou poder te prender aqui, por mais que nós dois tenhamos muita vontade de que isso aconteça... Eu tenho que aceitar isso. Eu posso sentir que você não tem muito tempo e isso dói demais - Senti que seus braços apertavam ainda mais meu corpo, como se buscasse apoio. Senti-me mais orgulhoso dela do que jamais me sentira em toda a minha vida - Você precisa saber que tudo de ruim que eu já te disse era mentira... Eu te amo além do que fui capaz de amar qualquer coisa na vida. E mesmo tendo sido por pouco tempo, sei que o que passamos juntos foi e sempre será mais especial do que o que já passei em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer de tudo o que vivemos. E... - Fez uma pausa, soluçando, tentando encobrir sua dor - E-eu... Voltei por você. E tão logo possa me livrar dos sentimentos que me trouxeram aqui, tão logo possa me livrar do Naraku... Eu vou deixar tudo isso, vou libertar minha alma. E vou voltar para junto de você, InuYasha. Tenha certeza de que sempre estarei ao seu lado, seja lá onde nós dois estivermos.  
- Obrigado, Kikyou. Por ter sido tão boa comigo. Por ter mudado minha vida. - Senti que até minha voz enfraquecia. O tempo estava já em seu término. Decidi concluir - Eu só quero que você não tenha medo. Preciso que você saiba que você foi a única que eu consegui amar. Me abraça, fica do meu lado. O importante para mim é você estar aqui agora.  
- Eu estarei sempre aqui, do seu lado, isso eu juro - Ela respondeu-me. Sentia as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos, deixando-as escorrerem, naturalmente, como nunca antes fizera em toda a minha vida.  
- Arigato. E avise aos outros... Diga a eles que... Foram importantes para mim... - Não podia falar muito mais, mas eu estava certo de que ela entenderia.  
Senti minha garganta estreitar. Expirei com força, segurando a mão de minha amada. Ela me abraçou forte, sentindo que eu a deixava naquele mesmo momento.  
A tempestade se intensificava, encharcando o meu corpo. Nenhum de nós se importou com isso. Fechei meus olhos, vendo apenas a escuridão. Aos poucos minha mente apagou, a negritude de onde começamos a vida tornara a recair sobre mim. Jamais acordei, jamais vi aquele rosto, mas sei que ela me amou tão intensamente quanto eu a amei. Eu posso senti-la, próxima a mim, muito além daquele último suspiro que marcou nossas vidas eternamente.


End file.
